Fated Apart
by MusicLover212
Summary: "Where's May?" murmured Drew. "Is... Is she gone?" Leaf sighed. "I'm not completely sure... She was still alive when we entered this battle, but... who knows?" Contestshipping. One-shot.


**_A/N: So you'll never guess where I got the idea for this story... That's right. Math. (History.) And I know that back then, they only allowed men to join the army, but I'm breaking the rules a little, just so this story can work out the way I want it to. :P_**

**_Disclaimer: NO POKéMON FOR ME. :(_**

* * *

**_Fated Apart_**

"Where's May?" murmured Drew. "Is... Is she gone?"

Leaf sighed. "I'm not completely sure... She was still alive when we entered this battle, but... who knows?"

The Civil War was finally over. But so many innocent lives were lost.

Drew stabbed the ground with his bayonet. "Not after all I've been through..." he whispered silently. The green-haired soldier then took off running, towards the dead bodies that silently lay on the ground.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Well, students, since you're all 18 now, you'll have to enlist into the army. It is mandatory. No exceptions," Ms. Clark, the Social Studies teacher, said.

"Even the girls?"

"Yes, Brianna, even the girls. Besides, you'll have a very low change of getting drafted. They only choose ten students from each district."

"But... that's like a 10% chance!"

* * *

"Time to announce the ten _lucky_ students that got drafted into the army to help us in the Civil War!" the daily announcements exclaimed.

"Dawn Berlitz!"

Said girl's eyes widened.

"Brendan Birch!"

Said boy slowly sunk into his seat.

"Leaf Green!"

She groaned and fell onto her desk.

"Drew Hayden!"

Many girls stared at him with pale faces, but he appeared nonchalant.

"Ash Ketchum!"

He was simply tapping his pencil, completely oblivious to the entire thing.

"May Maple!"

There was a squeal.

"Zoey Nozomi!"

A pencil dropped to the floor.

"Gary Oak!"

Some mutters and curses could be heard.

"Paul Shinji!"

His normal stoic expression didn't even falter.

"And finally-"

The room was completely silent. Eerily silent.

"Misty Waterflower!"

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**(Drew's POV)**

Fate must hate me.

I was dating Brianna, to make May jealous. We broke up later. Then May got together with Brendan. They broke up. And May and I got together one week ago.

Everything was perfect.

But since we lived on the border between the North and the South, each of us went to different sides. Dawn, Leaf, May, Paul, and Gary were assigned to aid the North.

Ash, Brendan, Zoey, Misty, and I had to go to the South. Away from the others.

Ash and Zoey had died before the final battle.

I wasn't sure who else had died though. Leaf, of course, was still alive.

I should've asked her.

"May!" I had finally regained the strength to shout. "MAY!"

One of the bodies twitched. I immediately ran towards it, recognizing the soft brown hair tied into its signature pigtails.

"May?"

"D-Drew?" Her voice was so soft, so fragile. I couldn't take it.

"You're still alive..." I trailed off, noticing the blood trickling down her mouth and the long gash covering her entire left side.

"Yeah..." She almost sounded ghostly.

"I never thought that you would be able to make it this far," I smiled sadly, trying to lighten up the conversation.

She ignored me. "I-is the war over?"

"... Yeah. It is. You won."

"Why did it have to be this way?" she croaked out, like it even hurt to talk.

"I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter now. You're alive, and I'm alive. Leaf is alive too."

"But Dawn and Gary are dead."

I stared at her.

She seemed to understand my feelings, opening her mouth to say something, only to be replaced by coughs.

Blood came out.

"May! Are you okay?"

"I love you."

Her eyes slowly dimmed, removing the normal brightness and shine they usually had.

"May? May! Wake up!"

But I knew that she never would.

I picked her up, bridal style and started walking back to where I last saw Leaf.

"Um, sir, would you like me to take her to the medical center?" a man holding a stretcher asked me.

"No, there's no use. She's already gone," I deadpanned.

He nodded and went off to collect more corpses.

I tilted my head down to look at the 'sleeping' figure of May. She looked so calm, so peaceful, so..._ not dead._

But that was when I let the tears fall.

"Come on, May. Let's go home."

* * *

_**A/N: I was too lazy to read over this story, and I was pretty sure that it sucked, so... it's not edited. :P AND GUESS WHAT. I LOST THREE OF MY CHAPTERS FOR 'TWELVE MONTHS'. Now I have to rewrite them all. And it's probably going to take a long time, since I'm so lazy. ARGH. FRUSTRATION. **_

_**~ Suki-chan**_


End file.
